


Will I Fall

by AJpopsicle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJpopsicle/pseuds/AJpopsicle
Summary: So Michael's a guardian angel for Jeremy. It's his job given to him from heaven. But he's in love with humanity- if you consider humanity to be a nerdy teenage boy.(Has some plot of Supernatural)





	1. Chapter 1

At birth, every human is assigned a guardian angel that grows up with them. Angels, having a natural sense of morality, mature and learn about the earth in human form to guide their humans. Since they spend so much time around earth and humans, they have a tendency to pick up people habits. Habits such as Slurpee drinking and eating excessive amounts of sushi for a certain angel. 

Michael, like all other guardian angels, was assigned to a human 12 years after he had been created. This way, both the angel and the human reached a certain level of maturity before meeting each other.

Michael’s human was named Jeremy and when the angel had first laid his eyes on the boy, he was ecstatic. For Jeremy’s soul shone a bright baby blue and it was absolutely gorgeous. Since that day, Michael swore to protect Jeremey the best he could. He learned so much about human culture that he practically became human. Unlike most angels, he developed strong opinions on things such as food, which angels didn’t need to survive but ate it once in a while for the taste, and video games, which he could get way too into sometimes. Michael also developed his own style as he grew older, which didn’t quite matter to the majority of other angels since only their humans see them on a daily basis. (They could remain invisible to those who were not their humans.) Into his and his human’s teenage years, he started sporting white headphones, a red hoodie covered in patches, and some vintage white pumps. That’s not to say that he didn’t approve of his human’s nerdy style. He saw him and Jeremy more as close friends rather than human and guardian if he were to be honest. Michael, as well as all other angels, always had the choice to become fully human, though it took away the powers that an angel used to protect it’s human. And as much as Michael would love to be human and stick to his friend’s side, he couldn’t risk not being able to change another damn street light to make sure Jeremy didn’t get run over.

__Jeremy’s POV__  
Growing up, all the kids used to brag about who’s guardian angels would be and were better, and what each of them looked like. Obviously, I would argue that mine was the coolest. Now that we’re in high school though... Well, not much has changed. Because with every bratty teenager is another bratty teenage angel behind them. Angels would pop out of nowhere here and there around the school, but you would only notice because you knew everyone in this godforsaken place. However, my angel, Michael, somehow had everyone convinced he was an actual student. I’m sure the teachers knew, but just rolled with it and called his name for attendance. And I’m also sure all the other angels knew as well, since they see souls or some shit, but maybe took pity on me since I don’t talk to many other people.

I’m walking to the cafeteria for lunch. Michael’s keeping a steady pace next to me with his headphones blaring some Whitney Houston. You could probably hear I Wanna Dance With Somebody from across the fricking hallway. Instinctively, I go to flick the back side of his head.

“Yowch! Dude, what was that for?” Michael said, taking off the headphones and wearing a cheap offensive look. I roll my eyes, knowing damn well he can’t feel human-induced pain.

“How can you be my guardian angel when you can’t even hear half the shit going on around us?”

“Uh,” he points at his face, “eyes?” I roll my own again. “I’ve managed to keep you alive this far with all the stupid situations you get into, I don’t think headphones are gonna do much harm,” he laughs half reassuringly and half mockingly. He must’ve seen the sarcastic look I was giving while turning away from him because the next thing I knew he put a hand on my shoulder and steered me towards a quieter hallway. We stop at a corner by an obsolete classroom and I turn back around to him.

“Look,” he starts, “I may have powers but reading minds is not one of them, what’s up?” I can feel my cheeks begin to burn up. I don’t want to lie, but I can’t exactly tell him the truth. He’s my literal angel, and there was no way he was going to fall for me, both metaphorically and literally. 

I swipe my sweaty hands at the sides of my jeans and look up, a desperate stare covering my face. “I uh,” I try to come up with something to say.

“Is it Christine?” Michael’s sudden words take me by surprise.

“What?”

“Well, I overheard you talking to Rich the other day and,” as the words flow out of his mouth, I realize what he must be thinking. 

Rich was talking to me about some chicks he thought were hot and I started talking about Christine in an attempt to get him to stop talking about Chloe’s boobs or whatever. I’ll admit, it wasn’t a good choice of topic since he just started to question me about her looks. Don’t get me wrong, she’s pretty and a really nice person, I just didn’t like her that way, and the only reason I was thinking of her at the time was because we were just discussing lines for the play.

I draw my attention back to Michael who’s still going on about why he assumed I had a thing for Christine, so I decide to finally shut him up.

“It’s not Christine! I don’t want to talk about it!” I say loudly, immediately regretting it. Michael looked hurt.

“Hey, sorry, I just thought…,” he trails of and restarts, fiercer this time, “hey what’s been going on with you lately? We tell each other everything! Why the sudden change? You’ve barely spoken to me these past few weeks.”

I say nothing, just sigh and let my head fall. “Sorry I just,” I face Michael again, who still looks desperate for an answer. “I haven’t been feeling like myself lately…” Michael seems unsure of what to say. There’s both concern and ponder in his eyes. “It’s not really something I can explain I just- it’s nothing personal or anything I just don’t feel like talking about it. 

Eventually, it looks as though he’s given up on trying to push me.

“Alright, but I’m always here for you,” he puts a smile on his face and a hand on my shoulder. I return the smile and think back to what he said before our conversation. 

“And I don’t like Christine! Well, not that way anyway, I was just trying to get Rich to shut up about Chloe.” I laugh and guide his hand away from my shoulder, redness travelling to my face as I realize I’m still holding it. 

Hastily, I pull away, pretending to have an itch on my other arm.   
“Let’s go get lunch,” I breathe.

 

__Michael’s POV__

We eat a bit hastily, since we took so long to get our food and Jeremy has a test next period. I eat some sushi with my human, who is flipping his notes crazily to try and remember everything for geometry. Too bad I can’t help him with it, with the teachers putting up wardings in the classrooms during tests. 

The bell rings (very loudly, ouch) and Jer gives a quick goodbye and races off. So, I’ve got some time to kill. I start heading to one of the empty exits when- yOUCH!

A loud, high pitched noise pounds in my ears and bounces in my head. I feel my knees slam to the floor and my nails scratching my head. 

“Dude! The freak’s freaking out!” I hear someone yell in the distance. I break out of my fallen stance and race out the school. Just as I reach the street, it stops.

“Damn angel radio,” I whisper to myself. There are tears in my eyes and my breathing won’t stop- I can’t stop. My hands start pulling at my hair again and I’m trying to think what happened up in heaven. All the worst possibilities come to mind and I space out, too anxious to move. A new prophecy? Another civil war? Is Lucifer back? I stay in that position until a honking car brings be back to reality. My chest hurts, but I have to see what happened. I open my phone and send Jeremy a text for him to read later.

AngelInBlueJeans: Hey Jer, I’m going upstairs for a bit, something weird happened. I’ll still be watching from above, don’t die while I’m gone LOL

Hitting send, I shove the phone into my pocket and expand my wings (invisible to the human eye at will, but it kinda hurts after a while). A chilly wind I’m all too familiar with whirls around me and a bright light shines. Heaven.

I haven’t visited lately, helping Jeremy through his first few weeks of school again. Ah, Jeremy. I pull out a handheld mirror and peer into it, where I see my human fidgeting at his desk. Sleeves pulled over his hands struggling to find an answer. I don’t understand why he’s struggling so much, I was helping him study all last night. 

I’m pulled out of my thoughts when Brooke tugs me by the sleeve and practically drags me into an empty room. 

“Michael put your visionary away and listen to me,” her eyes seemed crazy and she was obviously very stressed. “God is gone.”

Beat.

I don’t understand… 

“What?”

“God is not in heaven! Or Earth! He’s just… gone.” I take a step. I don’t believe what she’s saying, there’s no way the big man himself could just vanish, without him, everything would be chaos! Oh.

“Angel radio…” I realize.

“A mourning scream and a battle cry.”

“Battle cry? Wait holy shit are they…” I begin but don’t finish. I stare out the door and only just realize the faint yelling coming from outside.

“They’re fighting Michael, not literally, yet, but some of them want to take the throne. In the lead is Keanu, but you and I both know that can’t happen.” I notice her wings nervously flutter at the mention of Keanu. Sure, he’s the leader type, but he can be cruel and merciless. Unlike a lot of the angels, he doesn’t share his love for humanity; some say he can’t love at all, and he is leading the same path as Lucifer. But at the same time, the angels are too fearful to go against his word. 

“Is there anything we could do?”

“I don’t think so, they won’t take our opinions seriously to begin with, after all we’ve only existed for like, 17 years. The others like Keanu and Metatron have been around for millenia.” I nod at this. We’re young, we can’t argue or fight them. Trying to get involved would only result in defeat. “I think we should go back to earth for now,” she sighs and pulls out her own visionary. Her human is Chloe, I see her walking out the school through the glass and immediately think of Jeremy.

“Hey I think so, too.” Another rush of wind and I’m back where I left. I pull out my phone and see two missed texts.

IHatePlayRehearsal: Haha, yeah sure.

IHatePlayRehearsal: Everything okay? We can play AOTD later

My fingers type a shaky yet quick reply.

AngelInBlueJeans: Not really, I’ll tell you during the game, okay to come now?

l always asks when it’s okay to fly over (basically teleport) to his house ever since a few embarrassing walk ins… which I would prefer not to speak of.

IHatePlayRehearsal: Sure, I’ve got the game loaded already

My eyes close and my feet land on the carpet in Jeremy’s room. I fall backwards onto the blue bean bag chair behind me, knowing exactly where I teleported. I sigh and turn to Jeremy, throwing me a controller.

“Hey, you good?”

“Nope.”

The game loads.

My hands start to shake and I pause the game, slowly placing the controller back down. I let my head fall into my hands and feel my wings stretch into Jeremy’s vision. I feel his weight next to me suddenly and slightly flinch at the sudden touch on my left wing. Again I let out a breath, this time wrapping the same wing around Jeremy. 

I can’t take it. My first home is falling to ruins. Why would he just leave?! Was he ashamed of his creations? Did he want to create something new?

My breath hitches from crying, but a soft, warm sensation on my shoulder begins to calm me. Jeremy’s head is at my side, and he slowly lifts his hand to stroke my wing. My cheeks fill with warmth as I smile, and can’t help but to lightly purr. It’s weird but it’s a natural instinct like a cat.

Jeremy gives a slight snort at my animal noise and I respond by sucking my teeth at him.

“You know you like it you fucking furry!” I joke with my throat still burning. Jeremy bumps his leg against mine, as sort of a friendly hit.

“I’m not a furry, you have feathers!”

“So what, are you attracted to birds?” I let out a real laugh. Jeremy looks back at me, eyes wide and stuttering. My wing shuffles against him, sort of like a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. 

He mutters something under his breath and I look to him, face still warm. It sounded as if he said celestial-something. Jer takes his head off my shoulder, leaving an uncomfortable cold spot. 

“What?” 

Jeremy just starts to laugh hysterically and his face practically turns into a tomato with all the redness. My gut twists as I stare at him questioningly. He’s moved to the floor now, trying to catch his breath.

“Jeremy?”

No response

“Jer, I think I missed out on the joke.”

Jeremy finally seems to take notice of him, sits back up on the beanbag, and wipes away a few remaining tears. He sighs and gives a slight chuckle.

“I just thought of something funny.”

“Something funny you’d like to share? I could use some of that laughter.” I chuckle but Jeremy only goes quiet. “Yo, what is it? You can’t just nearly die of laughter and not explain yourself!” I try to lighten him up with this but he only plays with his hands and looks back at the game. 

“Jeremy?”

“Want to continue the game?” he asks quietly.

What the fuck Jer? What’s going on with you? Why won’t you tell me anything I can’t take this. We never have secrets so why don’t you just tell me what the fuck is up?

I want to scream a monologue in his face, but I don’t. Instead, I slowly get up and kneel in front of him, forcing him to look at me.  
“Jeremy,” I start. His face looks to the floor. “Jeremy, what’s going on? You can tell me.”

My knees shuffle closer and hear his breath hitch. I hesitate, my heart is pounding. It shouldn’t be, not in a situation like this. My eyes move to the ground and back to the broken boy in front of me. 

I feel my arm float upwards as my hand reaches for his face. 

Just when my fingers graze his cheek, he gives a cough like sob. 

Abort! Abort! I go in for a hug and wrap my wings around us both, arms squeezing tightly around my human’s small frame. I don’t know what I did. My heart is racing again but this time also because I’m scared. I’m scared for Jeremy, I’m scared for heaven. 

I let myself cry as well, and gently lay us back down onto the beanbag chair for us to sob comfortably together.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

I’m unsure when it happened, hell I don’t even know how it happened, but the next thing I knew I was waking up in Jeremy’s arms with the sun glowing in my eyes. I put aside my panic for a bit to appreciate the closeness and how peaceful he looked compared to last night, however, I can’t help but to wonder how I slept. As an angel, I don’t sleep. I’ve tried but I can’t. Not until now anyway. 

I free one of my hands and lightly sweep away some of the soft hair covering his forehead. Seeing how he’s not waking up from my gentle touch, I go to hold his face as I attempted to last night. His skin is soft, just like his hair. I smile and leave myself in that position. Whatever, I can always blame it on moving in my sleep.

Time passes quickly as I rest my eyes and hold Jeremy close. My cheeks go hot during that time. It’s strange, all these human things happening while I’m close to him. It’s sort of like an old lore book I read a few years ago. The story went that when this one human fell in true love with their angel, it was the only time they could hold any power over them. Power as in, the ability to start to turn the angel human. The human, of course, didn’t realize what they were doing, because they weren’t really in control of it.

But that was only love in a romantic sense, and there was no way that Jeremy-.

Fuck.

The feelings. The heart pumping. The face flushing.

The silence. The laughing. The crying.

Shit, now it all makes sense. But the lore isn’t supposed to be true. It’s never been said to be true anyway… Then again, not many people have read it, and even better, not many angels hAVE THEIR HUMANS FALL IN LOVE WITH THEM. 

I’m staring at Jeremy, my heart is racing; racing for two reasons. For one thing, I’m scared. I can’t be human. I have to protect Jeremy. I can’t leave heaven while it’s all falling to pieces. 

I hesitantly push away another one of his flyaways. For the other thing… he’s so close. His steady breath and soft calm face keep me grounded while my heart feels like flying from my body. 

Jeremy starts to stir. Shit. I have to make a choice. I can stay here and accept this or quickly get up before he wakes and pretend this whole thing never happened. If I stay we can be happy and giddy and I can become human, but if I become human I can’t protect him and be with heaven anymore. But if I leave, we will have this heavy feeling in our hearts forever. Or at least I will. Do I truly want to live past Jeremy only to become an angel of the war up in heaven? 

I’m staring at the wall, considering each pro and con as I lay motionless. But I’m too late. I see the baby blue soul shine brighter and look down.

“Are you okay?” his groggy eyes look up to meet mine. It’s now or never, I have to tell him.   
My arms reach to sit him up in front of me and my wings stretch from their hunched position.

“I have to tell you something,” I force out. He looks concerned, scared almost. As if he knows what this is going to be about. I take a look around for no reason other than to prepare myself. This is the last time we’ll be normal. But let’s face it, were we ever? 

I try and formulate some way to say it, but nothing’s coming. My mouth is open like a cliff for a waterfall during a drought. I can’t take the silence anymore, I have to say something… I have to tell him-

“I love you.”

His words take me by surprise. 

“I know.”


	2. Love is Blind (literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, but the next one is gonna be up real soon.

The two boys sit completely still, staring at each other, both waiting for some kind of reaction. Their breathing is heavy, as though three and two words had caused them both to run a marathon in five seconds. 

“What?” Jeremy breathes out shakily, with tears threatening to escape his eyes. Michael gulps and looks down. There’s nothing he can do but explain the truth. 

_Michael’s POV_

“I,” I start and take Jeremy’s hands into my own. I have no idea how to go on from here. My heart is doing the weird fast thing again. What do I tell him first? Do I say I love him too? That’s very straightforward being that I’ve only felt these strange new rush of emotions since what I could tell was last week. But now as I think of it, it’s gone on longer than that. Slight hand touches, extended hugs. Have I been in love this whole time without realizing? 

My mind continues to center around Jeremy in silence, but something strange is happening. My head is focused but my eyes… what’s happening with my eyes?! Everything I see is going blurry!

“I can’t see you.” My eyes widen but my vision makes it seem as though I’m experiencing life through a screen.

Jeremy looks taken aback. I know he was expecting a completely different reaction. But I can. not. see.

I gently let go of his hands and stand up, trying to look at the rest of the room. Fear kicks in again, which has been a pretty common theme for me these past few days.

“This isn’t supposed to come with being human!”

_Jeremy’s POV_

Human? HUMAN? What does he mean by human? Did he choose to become human? Is that why he fell asleep? Why did he say “I know”? Does he love me back? I can’t be stupid of course not, he just interrupted our moment with blindness. 

A million questions fill my head as though it were a computer screen filling up with millions of tabs of unanswered google searches.

...

Wait… blindness? Human? Oh my god doesn’t he realize some humans need glasses?  
...  
Oh my god why is he turning human?!

 

_Third Person POV_

 

Jeremy hesitates and rises from his position.

“Micah?” he uses the nickname in a soft voice. Michael notices but can’t seem to calm down, his hands are grabbing mindlessly at his hair as he stares frantically out the window. The sun still rising left a heavenly glow around the angel. Jeremy would be admiring it if it weren't for the current situation.

“Micah!” Jeremy repeats, louder this time. The angel finally looks back to the worrisome boy swaying behind him. “Micah, you dumbass, some humans need glasses.” 

A relieved look spreads over Michael’s face, and his hands lower from his head, shakily wiping palm sweat on his pants. Though just as he seems to have calmed down, a new expression of worry is once again plastered on his face as he realizes what he’s just done. He was just about to confess everything to Jeremy… and he just had a near panic attack because he needs glasses.  
…  
The transition process is going faster than he can handle.

Jeremy steps closer, as is about to put a hand on Michael’s shoulder before deciding against it. He’s still confused… about everything. But one obstacle at a time right?

“Let’s take you to an eye doctor, or whatever it’s called. We’ll get you a pair,” Jeremy states reassuringly, staring through the angel’s eyes for a moment in search for an answer. His expression changes then to something between curiosity and fury. “And then you better tell me what the fuck is going on,” he continues.

Michael takes a gulp and looks down away from Jeremy’s stare before giving a small nod.

For the time being, the problems previously overwhelming him about heaven are far to the back of his mind. He’s got something- someONE else more important to deal with at the moment.


End file.
